


Brian

by 123stopaskingformyusername



Series: Father Bonding and Other Cul-de-sac Stories [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bonding, DDADDS, Father/Daughter Bonding, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123stopaskingformyusername/pseuds/123stopaskingformyusername
Summary: Brian and Daisy studying for the spelling bee.





	Brian

**Author's Note:**

> Otorhinolaryngological- the medical subset the specializes in ear, nose, and throat

"Last one. Orth...otor..hin" he struggled.

"Otorhinolaryngological. O-t-o-r-h-i-n-o-l-r-y-n-g-o-l-o-g-i-c-a-l. Otorhinolaryngological" Daisy said proudly.

"Thanks my girl!" Brian said with a wide smile. "You're sure to win with a brain like that"  
"Thanks dad" Daisy smiled and hugged him. She pulled away and took the list of words from his hand. "I'll study in my room" she said and went off.

The spelling bee was tomorrow and Daisy was getting nervous. She had done it before plenty of time, but every year she got nervous. Standing on stage in front of the whole school and parents and judges. It gave her chills. She eventually fell asleep studying and was woken up by her alarm. She slowly got out of bed and dressed in her good button up and pants before going to eat breakfast. 

Brian was in the kitchen, flipping the last of the banana pancakes. "Morning baby. Here you go" he said and slid a plate of pancakes and a boiled egg over to her. 

"Thanks dad" she said with a smile and a hug. 

"Anything for you" He smiled. "I'll see you at the spelling bee. Everyone is gonna be there"

She smiled at that. The whole school would be watching, so she knew she'd see the Christiansen's, but all the other kids were in middle or high school. Hopefully the dads would be there. 

The school day past easily and after lunch she made her way to the auditorium. She sat with the others while the school filed in. She saw her dad, Joseph, Damien, Craig, and Mat. Robert, if he came, should be late (and hungover). And Hugo had class, so he wouldn't be there. 

The spelling bee soon started and went on until it was just her and a third grader named Oliver. 

"Oliver, your word is Czechoslovakia" the judge announced. The small boy hesitated and ultimately got the word wrong. "Daisy, if you can get this word right, you will be our winner. You're word is Otorhinolaryngological" 

Daisy smiled. She had practiced this one a million times. "Otorhinolaryngological. O-t-o-r-h-i-n-o-l-r-y-n-g-o-l-o-g-i-c-a-l. Otorhinolaryngological" she said. 

"Correct. Daisy Harding is our champion" the announcer said. 

Daisy smiled and let out a small squeal. She calmed down a bit and shook Olivers hand. She came off the stage and went to hug Brian. 

"Thank you dad" She said against his chest


End file.
